The invention generally relates to a mobile satellite receiver system.
Subscriber-based satellite radio is an option for motor vehicles, which is ever-increasing in popularity. A typical equipment package for mobile satellite radio includes an antenna and a satellite radio receiver that are connected together by an antenna feedline. The antenna produces a radio frequency signal in response to electromagnetic radiation that is received from a geosynchronous satellite.
Multipath and reflection effects typically affect the quality of the signal that is received in the satellite radio receiver. Therefore, a conventional satellite radio receiver may perform complete demodulation of the received RF signal for purposes of estimating a carrier-to-noise (C/N) ratio. From this estimation, the receiver interprets the received RF signal to recover the audio signal. The complete demodulation of the received RF signal for C/N estimation typically increases the cost of the satellite receiver.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a better system and/or technique to receive a signal in a mobile satellite receiver system.